ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
00 Raiser
How 00 Raiser joined the Tourney Despite its power, the GN-0000 00 Gundam is a highly experimental unit that suffers from power instability issues and so requires constant maintenance and fine-tuning. The Twin Drive System was still a very new technology, requiring the external stabilizing equipment on 00's main support unit, the GNR-010 0 Raiser, to safely execute Trans-Am and fully synchronize the GN Drives. Some data from GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel was also exploited in its development. When combining is needed, laser guidance sensors would mutually lock onto each other, with a Haro auto-configuring the docking sequence. 0 Raiser's binders detach from the 0 Raiser body and latch onto 00's GN Drives, and its main body combines with the 00 Gundam's backpack, resulting in an angelic-like form. After successful docking, 00 Gundam's system screen(s) reflect the changes to the frame and the Twin Drive's stabilization. For unexplained reasons, only Sefer Rasiel's docking/combining abilities were incorporated, lacking a remote weapons system entirely. Each of 0 Raiser's binders can be mounted with a GN Shield to increase it's defensive capabilities, this form can remain the same even when docked onto 00 Gundam's GN Drive housing units. Without the GN Shields attached, the binders also act as shields themselves, capable of blocking beam shots from GNZ-003 Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher in Trans-Am mode. As the 00 Raiser the Twin Drive reaches 100% synchronization rate, it can achieve GN Particle generation rates far exceeding 300% during Trans-Am(700% during the first dock), and also gains the usage of the Raiser System. These feats allow 00 Raiser to fully harness its massive particle production (too much for the 00's frame to properly handle alone) and perform at peak capacity. While in Trans-Am, 00 Raiser has also been seen utilizing quantum teleportation in a few battles although the specific activation and control mechanism has not been elaborated upon. The Raiser System allows the 00 Raiser to execute powerful attacks such as a massive GN Beam Saber dubbed the "Raiser Sword", allowing for greater close combat abilities, and using Trans-Am mode with even greater power and duration. Originally requiring both of its GN Swords working with the 0 Raiser's binders to produce and control the Raiser Sword, the 00 was later equipped with a GN Sword III. This weapon was capable of harnessing the power of the Raiser System to generate a refined, more controllable version of the Raiser Sword. The power of 00 Raiser is further enhanced with the presence of an Innovator pilot. Once such a being is detected the Twin Drive can execute Trans-Am Burst, a massive flood of purified GN Particles across a massive area. With the Twin Drive's full abilities in constant demand to combat the A-Laws and Innovators, 00 Raiser became the mainstay unit to effectively combat opposing MS. Overall, 00 Raiser is a mobile suit that exceeds the performance of all others, surpassing the very concept of "Gundam". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Lightly crouches with its GN Swords apart. After the announcer calls its name 00 Raiser does two GN sword slashes, then shoots its GN Beam machine gun as the camera zooms, then Setsuna F. Seiei announces "Setsuna F. Seiei, eliminating the target." Special Moves Blade Rifle (Neutral) Two bursts of energy are fired. Can be repeated three times in a row. God Purge (Side) Rushes forward before it performs a turning slash with its beam saber. Rain From Heaven (Up) Hops into the air and combines both beam sabers to form a lance. Hurls weapon downwards to spin at foes below before they return to 00 Raiser like a boomerang. GN Sword III (Down) Slashes forward with GN Sword III before it morphs to shoot in rifle mode. Raiser Reformation (Hyper Smash) Setsuna announces "This is out I do it!" then 00 Raiser rushes forward with saber strikes while riding on 0 Raiser before emitting an explosion of GN particles. Raiser Sword (Final Smash) Setsuna announces "Trans Am Raiser!" then 00 Raiser forms Raiser Sword to sweep foes to the front. It then jumps and swings the large beam sword down. Victory Animations #00 Raiser swings its GN Sword III then fires a laser and Setsuna says "I'll fight with 00 to end the war!" #00 Raiser thrusts his GN Sword II then does a hopping slash as Setuna says "We will not be weapons... We will not be destroyers! Gundam and I shall change!" #00 Raiser forms Raiser Sword and swings it then Setsuna says "Setsuna F. Seiei... Slashing through to tomorrow!" On-Screen Appearance Flies in and readies his GN Swords then Setsuna says "I am Gundam!" Trivia *00 Raiser's rival is Tinker Bell's frost-talent sister, Periwinkle, while its second rival is the former Drum Kingdom ruler and leader of the Wapol Pirates, Wapol himself. *Setsuna F. Seiei shares his English voice actor with Amuro Ray (including in all his Mobile Suits), Living Laser, Light Yagami, Ness, Gobo, Emperor Leo, Gai Tendo, Dearka Elsman (in all his Mobile Suits) and Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam). *Setsuna F. Seiei shares his Japanese voice actor with Doomsday, Blaziken, Shin Kamiya, Patrick Star, Barney D. (in FMV Cutscenes), Light Yagami, Ling Yao, Alucard, Takeshi Nanase and Gilthunder. *Setsuna F. Seiei shares his French voice actor with Zhou Tai, Thomas Rogan, Musha Gundam and Subaru Shinjo. *Setsuna F. Seiei shares his German voice actor with Pyribbit, Scary, Stalblind, Hansel, Gai Tendo and Itsuki "Ikki" Minami. *Setsuna F. Seiei shares his Arabic voice actor with Beastman, Soldier: 76, Ghiaccio, Duo Lon, the Hawkman, Sanji, Merak Beta Hagen, Sagittarius Aiolos, Okuyasu Nijimura, Bason, Dearka Elsman, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio and Yamcha. *Setsuna F. Seiei shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Cradily, Slayn Starseeker and Jin Kisaragi. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters